Lo Mudo y Nunca Pronunciado
by aj0tta
Summary: Hay algunas cosas que fluyen sin que uno repare en ellas, mientras hay otras que necesitan de sucesos más que particulares para que se efectúen y provoquen lo que muchos esperan que suceda. Dejando sus vestigios por donde pasaron y marcando la vida de muchos para que hagan eco a las palabras de otros más sabios al repetir "Mi vida ha cambiado. Lo sé, y no puedo negarlo". (One-Shot)


**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Capcom.

* * *

Hola, y bienvenidos a leer. Este _One-Shot_, lo hice a pedido de una amiga fanática de REvil. Es como una continuación del epílogo.

Espero que les guste y si son tan amables, me comenten qué les parece...

* * *

"_Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte,_

_Mi corazón te seguirá hablando…"_

_Pablo Neruda (1904-1973)_

**Lo Mudo y Nunca Pronunciado**

El sol permanecía con su ascensión a lo alto, anunciando que el amanecer ya era más que notorio, además advertía de igual manera que el mediodía no era simplemente vislumbrado. Aquella estrella cercana a la Tierra había teñido el herido cielo africano de un color bastante brillante, pues por más que no se encontraran precisamente en la canícula de esa región, esos largos terrenos eran famosos por poseer temperaturas altas. Sin tener en cuenta las nubes obscuras que se movían y crecían en contra de la ascensión del sol. Como si se esforzaran en su intento de contrarrestarla.

El helicóptero financiado por la BSAA Meridional, seguía en su continúa vibración y movimiento, comenzando a atisbar el noroeste de ese gran continente.

Los tripulantes, que prácticamente podrían haber hecho una junta, siendo los cuatro representantes de dos regiones importantes de la Alianza de Seguridad contra el Bioterrorismo, habían dejado el mutismo y la impresión atrás, junto con los kilómetros avanzados.

Chris dirigió por última vez su mirada hacia su costado derecho, donde podía ver con facilidad varios ríos cruzarse entre esa sabana selvática. Escuchaba cómo Josh, junto con su compañera Sheva, intentaban por todos los medios encontrar coordenadas que les permitieran hallar señal para poder dirigirse a sus principales en aquella alianza. Creyó oír alegría por parte de Sheva, y eso llamó su atención, por lo que giró su cabeza para ver si era real lo que dudaba haber escuchado. Y en ese instante se encontró con el rostro ruborizado de la mujer que aún se encontraba en medio de carcajadas.

_Después de todo esto… Qué bueno que aún puedas reír._ Como si pareciera haber percibido sus pensamientos, lo observó curiosa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es extraño verme reír? — Preguntó aún sonriente.

— Pues, sí. La verdad es que no recuerdo haberte oído reír antes.

La respuesta hizo que Josh volteara su mirada hacia atrás un poco para observar la situación, mas la volvió hacia adelante al desatenderse de lo sucedido. No obstante, Sheva solo sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia Josh y los comandos del helicóptero.

Al volver su rostro hacia el frente, Chris se encontró con la vista de Jill clavada en él, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa al ver que su compañera, que se encontraba sentada prácticamente a un metro de él, hacía lo mismo.

De una manera escueta, ésta tenía el cabello atado, dejando que libres mechones rubios cayeran sin impedimentos en su frente, y que adornaran de este modo la belleza de su mirada. Ante esto, Chris no pudo soportar el silencio, e intentó por todos los medios posibles enfocar un tema a tratar, entablar una conversación. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro por dónde empezar. Si por el rotundo cambio en la apariencia de su compañera, o por la gran cantidad de fuerza que ésta había adquirido, o cómo había terminado así. No obstante, recordó lo indecoroso que podría llegar a ser aquello, por lo que guardó aquellos pensamientos para tal vez tratarlos otra oportunidad.

— ¿Nunca antes hubieras planeado unas vacaciones en esta parte del mundo, verdad Chris? — La sosegada voz de Jill lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó conteniendo una risa — ¿Y esa pregunta? — Antes de responder, su antigua compañera sonrió y ladeó su cabeza hacia la ventana izquierda del helicóptero.

— Es que… yo no lo consideraría un Centro Turístico — Chris no sabía si se trataba de una broma, pero no podía evitar reír ante tal comentario, que al parecer, al ver el rostro sorprendido de Jill, no se trataba de lo que él pensaba.

— No creo que lo sea — Y su sonrisa fue correspondida.

Nuevamente el sonido de las hélices de la aeronave fue el llamado silencio. Chris volvió su mirada hacia la ventana, perdiéndose entre las obscuras nubes que avisaban de la futura llovizna, y tratando de que lo vivido horas atrás pudiera dejar de molestarlo.  
Vio cómo lo futuro se proponía ser lo presente al ver millones de gotas descender con velocidad hacia las praderas crecidas sin control. Entonces un suspiro llamó su atención, por lo que volvió su mirada hacia Jill, que parecía descansar soltando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Se dejó llevar por un impulsó que obligó a sus labios a formar una sonrisa que era casi imposible de borrar. Lo cual lo confundió e incomodó, más aún al ser descubierto por Valentine, quien lo observaba sonriendo también. Entonces, desconocidamente el silencio se volvió cómodo, confortable. Como si fuera algo que desearía considerablemente.

— Estás muy cambiado, Chris — Jill fue quien rompió el hielo.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó como si se tratara de algo claramente falso.

— Lo digo en serio, creo que has crecido un poco más — Comentó burlándose —. Me costó trabajo reconocerte la primera vez que te vi — Continuó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, lo cual parecía haber sido la razón para que Redfield borrara la sonrisa que involuntariamente lo había dominado.

— Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo con el mismo tono alegre, pero… — Se calló al no saber qué decir, y al ver a Jill poner su semblante serio de repente, creyó tener razón sin quererlo.

El silenció los abordó, esta vez con incomodidad, sin tener en cuenta el ruido provocado por las hélices en movimiento y las gotas que chocaban contra el metal del helicóptero.

— Jill… — Intentó que ésta le devolviera la mirada, mas solo atisbó a ver que la bajaba y la mantenía clavada en sus pálidas manos — ¿Qué sucedió? — Unos duros tres segundos soportó para preguntar lo siguiente — ¿Cómo acabaste así, Jill?

Por más que supiera parte del informe que había robado de los hombres, o vasallos, de Albert Wesker, los cuales hablaban en términos profesionales de una supuesta criogenización, quería entender qué le había sucedido, siendo explicado por boca de ella, con sus propias palabras. No quería que demás hablasen de lo que sintió, como si en realidad lo supieran. Necesitaba escuchar que se expresarse. Necesitaba saber que aún sabía cómo hacerlo.

— Él… encontró una anomalía en mi cuerpo causada por el Virus-T — Dijo con pausada serenidad —. Un remanente, según dijo él, que contraje por el contacto que tuve con el _Tyrant Némesis_ en Raccoon City…

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó alarmado, puesto que parecía haber olvidado aquel incidente.

— Según los expertos que me habían hecho los estudios, antes de ser atrapada por Wesker, el virus parecía haber muerto con el tiempo, gracias a la intervención de Olivera, ¿Lo recuerdas? — Al haber dicho esto se armó de valor para encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de Chris — Pero gracias a estar criogenizada tanto tiempo, no solo mi piel, mi cabello y mis ojos palidecieron, sino que el virus volvió a estar latente en mi cuerpo.

Palabras que sirvieran de consuelo, o alguna acotación que lograran subirle el ánimo, que creía él había borrado, no logró encontrar. Por lo que reconoció que esta vez la elocuencia no lo acompañaría. No haría excepción de situaciones anteriores.

— Intentó inyectarme _Uroboros_ — El que Jill se extrañara al mencionarlo, logró que su compañero se petrificara dónde estaba —. Como si se tratara de un juego, o de una venganza… pero no pudo — Nuevamente, los claros ojos de la mujer se volvieron a sus manos, las cuales unió sintiendo el calor agudizarse levemente —. Wesker encontró en mi cuerpo anticuerpos realmente poderosos, que me hacían inmune ante cualquier infección. Incluso Uroboros — La mirada de preocupación de Chris la hizo sentir levemente herida, pero sabía que debía continuar, pues él tenía el derecho de saber qué le había sucedido. Dado que fue el único en preocuparse tanto por ella, por más de que muchos la dieran por muerta. _Fuiste el único en creer que seguía viva, ¿Verdad, Chris…?_

— Jill… yo no sabía eso — El desconcierto se dibujaba remarcado en su rostro —. Pero me alegra saber que no hayas terminado así — Dijo pausado, haciendo referencia a los muchos que había visto con el virus dentro de su cuerpo. Ante ese comentario, Jill trató de emular la sonrisa que dibujaba el rostro de Chris, mas no pudo, ya que tuvo que explicarle lo siguiente.

— No, Chris. Fue gracias a mí que _Uroboros_ salió a la luz — Allí su sonrisa se borró.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Wesker utilizó mis anticuerpos para perfeccionar _Uroboros_ — Ante aquella aclaración consiguió ser destino de miradas de las tres personas que la acompañaban. Y la petrificación no alcanzaría a explicar la confusión que había en las cabezas de los presentes al oír tal declaración —. Era un programa muy desatendido profesionalmente. No podía conseguir las sumas exactas para sacar las cuentas que le permitirían perfeccionar ese plan horrible. Todo aquel en el que usara el prototipo, moría rápidamente — No es que Chris olvidara los términos que utilizaba para ese tipo experimentos, pero estaba muy ocupado tratando de entender las palabras de su compañera, las cuales parecían seguir —. Pero entonces tuvo una idea. Y desgraciadamente funcionó — Dicho esto último logró encontrar el valor necesario para enfrentarle la mirada y buscar tranquilidad en ella, no obstante, lo último dicho parecía haber tensado a Redfield, pues se mantenía sumido en pensamientos tocantes a lo que acababa de escuchar —. Todo fue mi culpa…

Aquel susurro tembloroso no solo desconcertó a Chris, sino que lo molestó.

Quitando la última acotación de su cabeza, y manteniendo una firme expresión en su rostro, se levantó de donde estaba, tomó asiento junto con su compañera, la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a que levantara su cabeza para que le devolviera la mirada. Donde pudo ver, luego de que lo hiciera, que sus ojos se hallaban gravemente vidriosos, pero esto no lo detuvo.

— Jill, esto no fue tu culpa — No quitó de su mirada los claros ojos de su compañera, quien parecía debatirse entre partir en llanto o no —.Te utilizó, tú no eras libre de escoger qué hacer. No es como tú dices… El único culpable es ese maldito de Wesker, que aún muerto sabe cómo fastidiarnos.

Tal vez, el tono con el que Chris afirmaba sus pensamientos no era el indicado para demostrar qué es lo que sentía. No obstante, Jill pudo sentir la conformidad y seguridad que este valiente hombre manifestaba poseer.

— Él te estuvo controlando, Jill. No fuiste tú…

Ni Josh ni Sheva se aventuraron a desmentir o afirmar las palabras de Chris, pues estaban seguros de que estarían de sobra en aquella escena. Lo único que importaba en ese momento es que Jill Valentine escuchara las palabras de su héroe, quien no tenía planeado quitar de vista los avergonzados ojos de su eterna compañera.

El cuerpo de Valentine ya no estaba levemente en agitación, su temblor era claramente visible. Y más aún las lágrimas que se contenían en sus ojos. Entonces, nuevamente la opresión en el pecho, la boca del estómago retorcida, y el apriete inhumano sobre su garganta.

Los músculos del esófago y la garganta se le contrajeron. El efecto de ligero estrangulamiento fue tan pronunciado que le impidió tragar saliva con facilidad. Su boca quedó ligeramente seca; pues los vasos sanguíneos que riegan las glándulas salivares se contrajeron y así se le restringió la producción de saliva. Su respiración se aceleró, y los bronquios se le dilataron. Ambos en busca de optimizar el oxígeno. Sus pupilas se dilataron levemente, y se elevó su párpado superior. Su ritmo cardiaco se aumentó gradualmente. Sus manos y pies se enfriaron, su cara palideció aún más. Demostrando de manera natural para los humanos que estaba sufriendo del quiebre emocional que siempre es acompañado por el titulado "nudo en la garganta".

Entonces, la glándula lagrimal de los ojos de Jill quitó el apriete que ésta le propinaba con fuerzas, y segregó las lágrimas que descendieron hasta llegar a los costados de su bello rostro y caer en su regazo.

No pudo contener el llanto que estuvo reprimiendo largas horas, siendo que en ese entonces no era algo que pudiera hacer. Lejos de sus posibilidades de accionar se encontraba el detenerse en ese momento. Era como un alivio doloroso el darle camino libre a las lágrimas. Sentir el dolor producido por la segregación de las mismas, el ardor producido en sus ojos y en los surcos que éstas, sin impedimento alguno, atravesaban hasta llegar a los costados y bañar las mejillas coloradas de Jill. En ese momento sintió todo con una precisión desconocida, pues creía entender el movimiento propio de cada músculo, la reacción natural de sus miembros al temblar temerosos de cualquier acción. Delatados en un momento de desconocida plenitud de entendimiento. Pero algo que no pudo atisbar, ni siquiera reconocer con facilidad, fue que Chris la estrechara contra su cuerpo con fuerzas, casi hasta compartirle la calidez que éste tenía.

— No… Me siento tan estúpida… — Confesó entrecortada, mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Chris.

— Jill, el que llores no te hace estúpida — Replicó con paciencia —. No es machismo, para nada, pero recuerda que eres mujer. Por ello, tienes la virtud de tener los sentimientos mucho más agudizados que nosotros, los hombres. El que hayas pasado por todas estas terribles pesadillas, no tendría por qué cambiar lo que te hace única. Yo no lo querría. Nunca.

Ante sus últimas palabras, pronunciadas con un fervor único, se sintió mucho más querida que nunca. Tanto que hasta podría hacer mofa de eso. Pero sabría que nunca se atrevería.

Quitando de en medio sus temores y penas, en especial la vergüenza que la invadía, rebuscó entre el valor que tanto la atribuía para ascender su cabeza, mientras se reconocía atrapada entre los muy fornidos brazos de Chris, lo cual logró darle un tinte colorado a sus pálidas mejillas, además de acalorar su rostro.

Al lograr su cometido, se encontró con que su compañero sonreía tímidamente, como si felicitara su acción. Y en su bien parecido, pero cansado y transpirado rostro, la sonrisa que tenía lo adornaba de una manera que logró incomodar a Jill, a tal grado de acelerar sus pulsaciones de un modo desconocido. Pues no se trataba de la adrenalina que la acompañaba comúnmente en misiones, no se trataba del temor que sentía cuando reconocía el peligro. No se trataba del nerviosismo de encontrarse en el final atisbando la meta. No se trataba de ninguno de ellos, pues por más que sería razonable que entendiera qué eran esas reacciones tan poderosas, no sentía conocer la razón de todo ello. Parecía ser desconocido, no obstante le provocaba un peculiar dolor pero placer al mismo tiempo. Casi como si fuera incomprendido. Como si la presión en su garganta, y los golpes alocados a su lastimado pecho fueran razón de una penosa alegría. Nuevamente incomprendida.

— ¿De verdad… piensas eso? — Ya teniendo una leve idea de lo que le sucedía, buscó entre las testificaciones de Chris una afirmación que hablara de sus misteriosos sentimientos sin ningún remordimiento ni pena.

— Por supuesto que sí — Respondió con intensidad.

Entonces sus respiraciones comenzaron a entremezclarse, a chocarse y juntarse entre sí. A formar una sola y permanecer en la ascensión hacia el cielo.

Los centímetros que los separaban comenzaron a ser muertos. Cada uno de ellos comenzó a perecer en centésimas de segundos. Comenzando a allegar que los latidos apresurados no sean solo de uno, sino que sean compartidos, unidos. Como si uno dependiera del otro. Como si la existencia de uno sea testificar y la del otro dar eco a sus palabras.

Cuando los ojos de Chris se cerraron, y mientras los de Jill lo imitaban, el movimiento que ambos aplicaron fue el mismo: cortar de una vez y por todas lo que los separaba. Sin embargo, algo pareció cortar con sus planes, y fue que Chris no se topó con su cometido, por lo que abrió los ojos para terminar de encontrarse con los ojos caídos por el sueño que eran testigos de un desmayo por parte de Valentine.

— ¡Jill… despierta!

**-O-**

El olfato fue el primero en despertar. Y fue luego el que le avisó del leve aroma a suero, además de la presencia de muchos fármacos.

El oído y el tacto parecieron haber llegado al mismo tiempo, alarmando de que se encontraba echada sobre alguna camilla, o algo parecido. También sintió que el aroma que había percibido antes no era más que la solución de agua de sales inyectada en una de sus venas para evitar la deshidratación. Además de creer oír voces familiares, las cuales parecía haber escuchado hacía muy poco.

Por más que sentía la capacidad de ver, no abrió los ojos para saber dónde se encontraba. Pues le quedaba claro que el viaje en helicóptero se lo había perdido gracias a un desmayo causado por una baja en su presión cardiaca. Tampoco era ninguna sorpresa el entender que estaba en algún tipo de enfermería, y que habían llegado al lugar seguro donde podrían descansar y recargar energías.

Quitó de sus pensamientos aquel recuerdo, puesto que algo llamó su atención. Y fue que Sheva parecía hablarle a Chris, y a ambos los escuchaba muy cerca. Para su sorpresa, parecía ser ella el tema a tratar en la charla que mantenía aquel dúo, que para extrañarse hablaban en tono divertido. Por lo menos Sheva, que cada cinco palabras reía jovialmente.

— Ya no es divertido, Sheva — El leve cansancio en la voz de Chris parecía testificarle de su estado de ánimo.

— Eso lo dices porque te fastidia — Las risas de Sheva ya le parecían demasiado divertidas, y por poco consigue abrir los ojos para saber de qué se trataba, mas se contuvo al escuchar lo siguiente —. A mí me divierte mucho. Pensé que por todo lo que lograste, acabando con Wesker, eras valiente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — La voz inquisitiva de Chris era vagamente oculta por lo grave de su registro.

— Sabes a qué me refiero — Y nuevamente oía diversión en la voz de Sheva.

— Creo que era más agradable cuando solo te veía eliminar _Majinis_ — Sabía que lo de Chris sí era una broma, pues tuvo que contener la risa que deseaba expresar, risa que la interlocutora de Redfield no soportó.

— Si tú lo dices... — Escuchó que terminaba por suspirar — Bien, Chris. Iré a ver cómo está Josh. Cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré en la siguiente habitación — Luego de eso escuchó risas por parte de su compañero.

— Y luego me lo dices a mí…

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema? — Las calmadas risas de Redfield fueron las respuestas — Bien, nos vemos.

Escuchó cómo la mujer se alejaba y luego de un momento oía una puerta cerrarse. Entonces creyó que ya era suficiente de juegos de niñas, por lo que se propuso a abrir sus ojos, pero nuevamente se vio detenida en su acción al sentir un fuerte tacto en su mano derecha, un cálido apriete. La mano de Chris.

No se detuvo, era hora de abrir los ojos.

Entonces, al hacerlo, vio que el lugar donde estaba no era prácticamente una enfermería, más bien parecía ser una base militar. La habitación estaba simplemente adornada con camillas desocupadas, a excepción de la que ella usaba. Un estante había frente a ella, y la única iluminación brindada llegaba gracias a una bombilla que colgaba del techo. No era un paisaje tétrico, pero al ser ausente de radiación, como la mayoría de lugares que había frecuentado con el tiempo, daba la impresión de que le faltase alegría o felicidad.

Una leve penumbra asechaba el techo y las esquinas de la pequeña habitación, dando a entender que la entrada a los rayos solares no estaba permitida por ningún rincón. Entonces, sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de Chris, el cual, sentado en una silla junto a la camilla que ella ocupaba, no parecía haberla notado aún, pues mantenía su cabeza levemente agachada, como si estuviera durmiendo. _Debes estar realmente agotado…_

No deseaba despertarlo, pues sabía que merecía un descanso, aunque fuese pobre. Intentó por todos los medios no hacer ruido que despertase a su acompañante, pero cuando intentó reponerse y sentarse en esa incómoda camilla, no solo provocó que el suero caiga al suelo, sino que al mover su brazo, el cual estaba inyectado, movió la mano de Chris provocando que éste despertara por el sonido.

Al observar a su compañera, no solo vio un mejor color en su piel, sino que lo observaba pidiendo disculpas con un rostro en el reinaba la vergüenza, lo cual lo divirtió de sobremanera.

— Lo siento, no quise despertarte— Explicó esquivando la cansada pero sonriente mirada de Chris.

— Me alegra que te veas mejor — Expresó pasando por alto el anterior comentario. Por consiguiente, se levantó, y colocó el sostenedor del suero nuevamente de pie, para luego sentarse, e hizo una pausa antes de preguntar lo siguiente —Jill, solo por curiosidad, ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez en que te alimentaste bien? — No es que le extrañara la pregunta, pues sabía a dónde quería llegar con ello, sin embargo no pudo evitar mostrar confusión en su rostro. Una confusión que causó que su compañero se divirtiera aún más.

— Ah… Ya entiendo — Dijo finalmente —. Pues, verás… La verdad es que no recuerdo haber hecho algo humano hace mucho tiempo — El tema a tratar tal vez no fuese realmente grato, pero las risas fluyeron de igual modo, siendo que Jill lo mencionaba con alegría.

— Ya veo… — Silenció luego de un rato. Por consiguiente, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que se encontraba frente a él, y al costado izquierdo de la camilla donde Jill estaba.

A diferencia de Chris, su compañera echó su mirada hacia la mano que nuevamente mantenía en contacto con Redfield, donde pudo notar un calor mucho mayor que en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, por más que ahora el frío no fuese partícipe en la habitación donde estaban.

Sin quitar el placentero apriete de su mano, intentó levantarse, lo cual Chris, con una mirada, reprendió severamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó atajante.

— No puedes levantarte, Jill. Te encuentras en un mal estado, acaban de hacerte análisis.

— ¿Qué? Eso no es verdad, me encuentro bien…

— Te has desmayado hace cinco horas — La interrumpió con un tono que le hizo recordar al de un padre regañando a su hija —. ¿Te encuentras bien? — Y allí se le fue el profesionalismo, pues se burló de ella imitando su tono de voz.

— Está bien. Cuánto más tengo que… ¡E-espera! — El que se alterase, contagió a su amigo — ¿Dijiste… cinco horas? — Ante su pasmo, Chris solo sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia su interlocutor electrónico.

— Casi seis — Y le devolvió la mirada para encontrarse con Jill estupefacta.

— ¿Cómo es posible…? — Preguntó al aire, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos.

— Según el doctor, dice que estás muy cerca de una anemia, o una desnutrición. Pero… — Guardó silenció levemente contrariado, aquello llamó la atención de la rubia — El virus sigue dentro de ti, Jill, y te ha protegido contra lo que pudiese enfermarte — El asombro con el que Chris pronunciaba sus palabras era camuflado con su sereno rostro.

— Por supuesto… Esa "maldita ventaja" — Murmuró ya creyendo saber lo informado.

Luego de eso, el silencio volvió a ser presente. Como si le tocase ser el protagonista de esta escena. Como si su actuación sería la única importante, hasta volverse molesto con un insoportable zumbido ensordecedor. Lo cual ambos notaron, por lo que intentaron entablar otra conversación, sin embargo nada parecía fluir. Hasta que Jill dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero inspeccionándolo, lo cual Chris notó sin ningún inconveniente.

— ¿Qué?

— Tú… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No tienes ninguna herida o lesión? — Allí Chris entendió a dónde quería llegar.

— No — Respondió mintiendo sentirse ofendido, lo cual divirtió a su interlocutora — ¿Por qué habría de tener una? — Y nuevamente la leve pero constante vanidad que creía había olvidado, pero recordó lo divertido que podía ser hablar de eso.

— No lo sé… Acabas de tener una misión de alto riesgo, donde las posibilidades de salir ileso son escasas. Y donde también es muy común volver con heridas — Ante ello Chris simplemente sonrió triunfante.

— No sé de qué hablas, Valentine — Respondió cruzándose de brazos, más al hacer eso Jill pudo reparar en el vendaje que tenía el hombre en su muñeca.

— ¿Y… qué es esto? — Pronunció mientras lo tomaba de la parte herida, lo cual provocó que se quejara sutilmente — ¿No sabes de qué hablo? — Replicó con su misma broma, lo que hizo que Chris mordiera su labio inferior mientras contenía la sonrisa.

— Es tu culpa.

— ¿Qué?

— Tú me doblaste la muñeca. Es la única lesión que gané en esta misión — Respondió con simpleza, provocando que la mujer quedara con la boca levemente abierta, como si acabara por reconocer la verdad. Pero su rostro cambió drásticamente a uno divertido al entender.

— Entonces… quieres decir que tuviste que pelear contra _Majinis, Lickers, Uroboros, Reapers,_ y hasta el mismo Wesker, y la única herida que tienes en el cuerpo te la hice yo — Parecía más una afirmación a una pregunta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que, tal vez, si a mí me hubieran asignado esa misión seguramente hubiera vuelto ilesa — Aquella respuesta consternó a Chris, y lo demostró facialmente.

— Aguarda un segundo. No se suponía que el "Súper Vanidoso" era yo — Cayeron tentados por la risa al notarse en la situación. Entonces el silencio nuevamente volvió hacia ellos, hasta el momento en el que Jill dejó su mano en el regazo de Chris, llamando su atención de ese modo.

— Muchas gracias, Chris. Me has salvado de nuevo — En el vello rostro de Valentine la sinceridad se vía con claridad —. Parece que cada vez se hace más difícil devolverte los favores.

— Creo que tenemos diferentes miradas en cuanto a "favores" — Aquello llamó la atención de la mujer —. No veo necesidad en devolverlos, son más parecidos a los regalos — Enfatizó lo último viéndola a los ojos —. Lo haría de nuevo, pues somos compañeros. Además, no te entiendo. Te la debía ¿Recuerdas el crucero _Queen Zenobia_? Tú me salvaste aquella vez.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Interrumpió cuestionándolo confundida — En ese crucero tú me salvaste — Allí su compañero frunció el ceño —. Se suponía que debía llegar a tu rescate, pero al fin de cuentas quien terminó siendo rescatada fui yo… — Fue enmudeciendo tenuemente mientras sonreía bajando su cabeza — Al parecer no soy yo quien sufre de mala memoria — Y nuevamente las risas los acompañaron — Pero, Chris… realmente… gracias por salvarme — Pronunció con devoción. Tal vez, el brillo que bañaba sus ojos se parecía al que Chris antes había visto, mas sabía que éste no era causado por consternación ni infortunio, sino gozo, lo que lo dejaba grandemente tranquilo.

— No… — Negó con una sonrisa — Fue un placer, Jill. Cuando lo precises, recuerda que puedes contar conmigo.

El silencio no fue abrumador, pues gozaban de él sin siquiera notarlo. No fue un partícipe importante. Lo único de real importancia, de magnífica participación, de esplendorosa imagen, fue la devolución de miradas. El verse reflejado en los ojos del otro, el desconocer que era correspondido lo mudo y nunca pronunciado.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, lo único que alcanzaban a hacer, además de parpadear y respirar, fue el declararse entre ellos lo que callaban solo con una mirada. Con una expresión pura se quebró lo que hacía tiempo debió haber sido roto.

El brillo que Jill poseyó pasó a los ojos Chris, hasta que ambos pudieron notar que se encontraba en ellos. Hasta que pudieron entender la unión incomprendida que había entre sus personas.

— Jill… — Pronunció dejándose llevar por más que un impulso, por una fuerza que no tenía la capacidad de nombrar aún.

— ¿Si…? — Cuando ambos quedaron a muy poco de desviar sus ojos por la cercanía, la puerta se abrió con fuerzas.

— ¡Señor Redfield, tiene una llamada de la _North America BSAA_! — El acento extraño del africano dio qué pensar a Chris, hasta que terminó por entender lo que sucedía al ver el teléfono comunicador en manos del soldado.

**-O-**

— …sí, entiendo — Escuchó a Chris pronunciar nuevamente lo mismo por el teléfono — Sí. Están en el informe que llegó a mi escritorio. Sí. Sus nombres: Sheva Alomar, Josh Stone y Jill Valentine — Vio que al pronunciar su nombre sonreía mientras la observaba — Sí, señor. No, no escuchó mal. Exacto, sigue con nosotros. Y creo que no planea dejarnos — Correspondió a su sonrisa realmente alegre, pero tratando de controlarse por más que se le escapara.

— Jill… — Escuchó que la nombraban, entonces vio a Sheva acercándose hacia ella, que para desentonar con el anterior escenario, se hallaban en la habitación que portaba el comunicador — Creo que necesitarás esto — Le dijo tendiéndole un abrigo —. Que estés en África no quiere decir que no vayas a tener frio — Bromeó, a lo que Jill sonrió.

— Muchas gracias — Respondió mientras se colocaba el abrigo sobre el traje que había estado portando desde que la encontraron, el cual, sin dudarlo, desecharía apenas llegue a encontrar algo de ropa.

— Jill… — Se tomó su tiempo para decir lo siguiente, lo cual llamó la atención de la rubia — Debes de ser una persona muy importante para Chris. Porque para sacrificar tanto en una misión, debe haber un estímulo grande — No sabría articular palabra alguna ante tal pensamiento.

— Nosotros somos grandes amigos — Acotó con gozo ante su propio reconocimiento, creyendo con vehemencia que lo dicho era más que notorio —. Pero en realidad Chris es una de las mejores personas que tuve la oportunidad de conocer. Y como habrás notado, gracias a sus actos heroicos le debo mucho.

— Iba a decir lo mismo… — Imitó el susurro con el cual Jill hablaba — Pero si quieres devolverle los favores que te hizo, te recomiendo algo… — La atención prestada en ese momento fue rotunda — Comparto el pensamiento de Chris en esto, pues es más que claro que no se puede jugar con la naturaleza de una persona. Frustraciones y malos momentos no tendrían que cambiar lo que uno es — Acotó con tranquilidad y media sonrisa, mas no pareció hacer entender a la rubia.

— Discúlpame, Sheva, no lo comprendo. ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Pasa tiempo con Chris — La sorpresa no podría ser pasada por alto, pues reinaba en el rostro de Valentine, siendo que no parecía comprender aún. _¿Acaso me está diciendo que salga con Chris?_ —. Eres una mujer, Jill. Que el mundo se haya convertido en un infierno no quiere decir que tú tengas que ser algo acorde con él. Debes seguir siendo lo que eres, y traer de vuelta al mundo que todos conocemos a nuestras vidas.

— Sheva… — Lo pronunció llevada por la impresión e incertidumbre.

— Hazme caso. Estoy segura que para él no son simples amigos — Le parecía una escena de películas adolescentes el que le hablaran sobre aquel asunto —. Y en realidad yo no le creo a Chris eso de que sería capaz de hacer todo esto tan solo por un compañero — Los ojos de Jill estudiaron los de Sheva. Al parecer, lo que decía era verdad, no le estaba mintiendo al manifestarle sus puntos de vista, pero también estaba la realidad de que no todo es como uno lo piensa — ¿Hablarás con Chris? — Bajó la cabeza dubitativa, reanalizando lo dicho por la morena. Entonces sintió deseos de devolverle la mirada sonriendo.

— Lo intentaré — Respondió agradeciéndole mentalmente el que se diera por conocerla de esta forma, pues por más que gran parte de la humanidad estuviera pereciendo y transformándose en blancos de pruebas de muertes y demás, nada podría alterar lo que se encontraba en su naturaleza. Siendo que por más que millones murieran y llevaran consigo destrucción para sus cercanos no podrían hacer que dejara de ser mujer. Una creación de magnificencia pura que no podría ser destruida con facilidad.

— ¿Con quién habla? — Preguntó mientras observaba a Chris dar vueltas.

— Con los jefes — Respondió con simpleza, lo que confundió a Sheva.

— Creí que los jefes eran ustedes.

— Yo también lo creí en un principio… — Entonces volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Chris, donde pudo ver cierto disgusto en su rostro.

— …no, ahora no puede ser — El tono con el que hablaba no parecía dar buenas noticias —. Sí, entiendo. Pero… — Calló sus pensamientos al ver cómo su compañero luchaba contra lo que le dijesen — Señor, en estos momentos… no creo que sea posible — Vio cómo colocaba una mano sobre su frente y se masajeaba incesantemente. No era un buen mensaje, lo sabía —. Pues, porque acabo de terminar con una misión — Y nuevamente el silencio que indicaba la respuesta del mayor —. Pero, señor ¿No tiene ningún hombre más? — Aquello ya había parecido una súplica — Está bien… — Un suspiro acompañó aquella respuesta — ¿Cuándo me precisa? — Allí ya no tuvo dudas, pues creyó saber de qué se trataba todo aquello — Está bien, señor. Lo acepto. Pero… ¿Qué pasará con ella? — No necesitó que le explicasen de quién hablaba, pues estaba claro al ver que la observaba consternado — Está bien. Adiós.

La pesadumbre estaba bañada en su rostro de manera clara, tanto que hasta podrían titularlo con ese sentimiento. Entonces observaron a Chris en su mutismo e intentaron averiguar qué sucedía, hasta que Sheva no soportó la curiosidad.

— ¿Qué sucede, Chris? — El aludido salió de sus pensamientos para dirigirle su mirada, la cual se perdió hasta observar a Jill, mientras fruncía el entrecejo y se tomaba la nuca.

— Mejor nos apuramos en despedirnos… Creo que tienes un avión que tomar.

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó Jill.

**-O-**

— ¡Primero tomarás este helicóptero que te dejará en la central más cercana! ¡Son cerca de dos horas y media de viaje! ¡Cuando llegues, regístrate entre los nombres de los dirigentes y deja tu firma para que sepan qué sucedió! ¡Debes buscar a un tal Matthew Shepherd, él es el encargado y te dirá qué avión debes tomar! — Chris explicaba incesantemente los pasos a Jill mientras la ayudaba a dirigirse al helicóptero que provocaba que gritara por el estruendo de las hélices, mientras que procuraba al mismo tiempo taparla de la lluvia que se había apoderado de la tarde — ¡Por favor, entrégale esto al principal! — Mencionó mientras depositaba en sus manos un pequeño aparato tecnológico — ¡Dentro se encuentran todos los datos de esta misión, y la relación de Excella y _Tricell _con los acontecimientos! — Luego de ello la ayudó a subirse a la aeronave y colocarse el cinturón que la rodeó desde la cintura, lo cual Jill le agradeció sonriendo, provocando que su compañero hiciera lo mismo — ¡También hay un informe sobre una tal Valentine que estaba apresada! ¡Explícales qué sucedió para que no queden malentendidos! — Le pidió esta vez manteniendo la sonrisa, divertido mientras la observaba atenta a sus palabras — ¡Procura llevarte algo de crédito al decirle que también ayudaste! ¡No me hagas quedar como el héroe de nuevo! — Ante ello sonrió divertida.

— ¡Entiendo, pero ¿Qué pasará contigo, Chris?! —Luego de preguntárselo, pudo ver que el hombre bufaba cansado mientras giraba su mirada.

— ¡Yo… tengo que tomar otra dirección! — No pudo evitar deprimir su imagen al escucharlo — ¡Me han asignado entrenar un grupo de hombres muy valiosos para la BSAA Norteamericana! ¡Dicen que su mejor hombre es un tal Piers Nivans, y que tengo que hacerme cargo de ellos como su capitán!

— ¡¿Es en serio?!

— ¡Es el trabajo, Jill! ¡No se le puede decir que no! — Se excusó formando una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de ella levemente, ante lo cual la mujer intentó detenerlo tomando su mano, a lo que sonrió — ¡También procura alimentarte bien y mantenerte saludable, no me gustaría enterarme que casi caes nuevamente en un desmayo…!

— ¡Chris…! — Lo interrumpió viendo sus ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, lo cual llamó la atención del mencionado — ¡Me dijiste que podía contar contigo para lo que necesite ¿verdad?! — A lo que el aludido asintió confundido — ¡Pues quiero pedirte algo! — Anticipó viendo sus ojos con seguridad — ¡Quiero tener una cita contigo! — La vehemencia con la que pronunciaba sus palabras fue apoyada por lo serio de su semblante, dando a entender lo importante del asunto, lo cual no pasó por desapercibido para Chris — ¡Prométeme que tendremos una cita luego de todo esto! — Allí la imagen de Chris mostró una sorpresa real y que no recordaba poseer hace tiempo — ¡¿Qué dices?!

— ¡¿Lo dices en serio, Jill?! — Ella solo lo observó.

— ¡Dijiste que por más que haya vivido pesadillas no podría dejar de ser mujer! ¡Por ello quiero tener una cita contigo! — Lo observó paciente mientras él comenzaba a sonreír nítidamente — ¡Entonces… ¿qué dices?!

— ¡Es una promesa! — Cuando hubo terminado de decirlo se vio atrapado por los delgados brazos de la rubia, los cuales le rodeaban el cuello de una manera sutil pero decidida. Entonces, antes de comenzar a apartarse deposito un suave y casi inadvertido beso en una de las mejillas del castaño, quien comenzó a notar cierto calor en su rostro.

— ¡Muchas gracias por todo, Chris! — Dijo mientras se apartaba de él, lo que le permitió a Chris observar una lágrima caer por uno de sus bellos y cristalinos ojos — ¡Tal vez ya lo sepas, pero tú eres mi héroe! — Dijo ya distante, sin embargo mantuvo contacto con sus manos.

— Y tú mi heroína, Jill.

No podrían mentir al decir que no se habían imaginado anteriormente sufriendo de estos tipos de quiebres de silencio. No podrían asegurar que mantendrían distancia ante cualquier emoción entre sus personas. No podrían hacerse cargo de lo mucho que representaba aquella promesa, pues ambos comenzaban a dejar el resto como un misterio, como algo de lo que se enterarían luego. Por el momento solo les restaba esperar. Ser pacientes e imaginar las reacciones que tomaría el otro al enterarse de lo profundo y llano de sus sentimientos.

Sucumbirían ante la correspondencia claramente con solo enterarse, mas les bastaría con solo decir lo mucho que callaban. El poder reproducir las palabras que atisbaban tantos posibles futuros. El poder decir lo mudo y nunca pronunciado… ello no podría ser valuado.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y disfrute. Desde ya muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y darle una oportunidad a mi breve historia.

**¡Saludos y suerte!**


End file.
